Baby Daddy
by ILUVBTR
Summary: Dani is helping her Aunt Shelby raise her one year old daughter, Beth but soon Dani meets Beth's biological dad, Puck and they slowly start to fall for each other but Dani doesn't know if Puck really likes her or just using her so he can see Beth. Please read and review


Dani's POV

"Welcome back to Booty Camp everyone. I would first like to introduce Rachel's cousin, Dani. She is going to be helping us with our dance moves"

"Well it's nice to meet you, Dani, What school do you go to?"

"I'm a freshman at Julliard. Rachel going to be staying with me when she gets into NYADA" I said with a small smirk. Everyone knew that Rachel was gonna get accepted and if you didn't were have you been the last 15 years.

"Let's get started then" Mr. Schue said clapping excitedly and showing me the moves the were doing for Sectionals. As I was helping a girl with short blonde hair I knew my an instant that she was the girl that gave Rachel an hard time.

"I'm sorry but aren't you Quinn Fabray?" I asked but still showing her the dance moves.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" She asked.

"Well you know when you emotionally abuse someone cousin then take her boyfriend. Word get around"

"Maybe Rachel should've kept a tight leash on Finn" She said slightly smirking.

"Maybe, a women should know that's a real low move specially coming from a young mother" I said stopping along with her.

"Do not bring my kid into this" Quinn whispered loudly.

"Let's rephrase that, My aunt's kid. You gave Beth up and you honestly think your gonna get her back?"

"Yes I do because I am her mother"

"Quinn, you gonna take her away from someone whom she already called mommy"

"She already spoken her first words?"

"Yes, along with her first steps" I said looking in her teary eyes. She all of the sudden crashed into my arms and cried.

"Your gonna become a great mother one day Quinn and you are gonna witness it first steps and so much more. Just don't take away Beth from Shelby, someone who can actually care for her. You got your whole life ahead of you"

"Did it happen to you?" She asked into between small snobs.

"No, I've just seen it to many times" I said stroking her hair. I comfort her for 45 minutes then we got back to work.

~Shelby's House~

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl" I said in my little baby voice as I played with Beth on her play mat. Shelby was currently out doing god knows what with some off her friends probably drinking and having karaoke night like old people do so I was currently on babysitting duty but I didn't mind I loved Beth so much.

I could see why Quinn wanted her back, I mean who wouldn't. She had shiny blonde hair with gorgeous hazel eyes and her teeth were going in so it made her 10x cuter. Suddenly the doorbell rung and I got up to see who it was. I opened the door and there stood Quinn with a guy with a brown mohawk, hazel eyes and fairly tan skin.

"How may I help?" I asked.

"We came here to see Beth" Quinn stated.

"Well last time I checked, Shelby didn't want you in her life and I don't know who this guy is"

"Noah Puckerman, Beth's father" Noah said putting his hand out for me to shake but I just ignored it.

"Please, we just want to see her for a couple of minutes" Quinn begged.

"Couple of minutes" I said as I opened up the door further for them to walk in. I shut the door behind them and they were already on the play mat trying to touch her.

"Woah! Have you guys washed your hands?" I asked raising an eyebrow. They shook their heads no and rushed off to the kitchen to wash them. In the meantime I picked up Beth and put her on my lap.

"You have some crazy biological parents" I said back in my baby voice and started tickling her. She giggled the most adorable laugh and which brought a smile on my face. Soon they came back in and I handed Beth to Noah who was smiling an mile a minute. I laughed to myself and went in the kitchen to prepare Beth's food. As the food warmed up I got an text from Shelby saying she would be home early and my eyes went wide.

"You to need to go. Shelby is on her way home and if she sees you two she will freak out!"

"When's the next time we can see her?" Noah asked grabbing his coat off the couch.

"I will bring her to lunch tomorrow I promise" I said pushing them out the door and closing it. I let out a sign of relief which made Beth giggling. I retreated back into the kitchen and got Beth's food. I put her in her high chair and starting feeding her the green mush which she did not in even open her mouth.

"I wouldn't eat this either. Want some animal crackers?" I asked her and she clapped loudly. I poured some on her plate and she attacked them like there was no tomorrow.

"Beth, what kind of sound does this animal make?" I asked Beth why holding up an elephant cracker. She tried her best making a elephant noise and I cracked up. It continued for another 5 minutes then Beth got sleepy and I decided to put her to sleep but since I was sleepy as well I just landed her in my bed and we dozed off together.

~Next Day~

"Dani, can you watch Beth today? I got an meeting with a high school for a teaching job" Shelby asked as she hopped over the house in one shoe trying to look for the other one.

"Of course" I said while taking a sip of my coffee. I can not have Shelby knowing that I was secretly going to take Beth to McKinley to let Noah and Quinn see her. When she left I decided to get Beth up and start to get her ready, I changed her into some jean shorts with a white tank top and a red cardigan.

"Rachel, is she there?" I asked making Beth's lunch.

"No, your all clear. Dani it's really sweet of you to do this for Noah and Quinn"

"I know, I just hope Shelby doesn't find out" I confessed.

I walked into McKinley and it was crazy. Kids shoving each other into lockers, slushies being thrown into people faces and much worse. I walked into the cafeteria room and spotted Rachel who was on the look out for Shelby.

"Gosh, I sure hope she doesn't come" I said while taking a seat next to Rachel who slightly jumped.

"Me too, she looks so cute" Rachel squealed and stroke Beth's thumb. I started talking to Rachel's friends who I have to say so myself have good fashion sense and I learned all their names. I saw Noah walk into the cafe and I waved him over.

"Hey guys, thanks so much for bringing her here" He said siting next to me.

"It's no problem. I would hope for someone to do the same" I said handing him Beth who protested at first but then soon relaxed. Quinn joined us a couple of minutes that, while the played with her Rachel, Finn and I kept look out.

"Why don't you bring Beth to Glee Club?" Finn said as he watched Beth giggle.

"Nah, were gonna go to the zoo and see some animals" I said tickling Beth.

"Oh that cool" Finn said.

"You guys can come if you want, I'm bringing Rachel" I said nudging my cousin lightly.

"I can't miss Glee Club" Rachel said giving me an apologetic look.

"I'll come with you" Noah offered.

"Ok" I said smiling at him which he gave back. I could tell Rachel was hating this, she repeatedly told me don't to fall for Noah charm but I didn't even know the guy so I just thought she was crazy. Their lunch went by pretty quick and me and Noah headed off to the zoo together with Beth.

"Beth, you excited?" Noah asked playing with her feet with made her kick them happily. We arrived at Lima Zoo and Noah took Beth out of her car seat and strapped her in her stroller. As we passed the animals Beth would really excited and try to make their sounds which I thought was so cute. As we stopped by the food stand and we bought ice creams for everyone.

"I'm having a great time with you" Noah said smiling "Oh and Beth"

"Same. She such a happy baby" I said looking at Beth who was licking her ice cream.

"When do you go back to New York?"

"When Berry graduates"

"Woah but that in 10 to 8 months away"

"I know but I'm so lonely in New York"

"What about school?"

"I'm asked them if I could return back in a year and just take my classes online"

"I'm guessing they said yes"

"Yeah, my dad is a professor there so I get some special treatment"

"Lucky" Noah said wiping Beth's chin.

"What about you, Puckerman?"

"Well, I'm going to California for my pool cleaning business"

"Wow, pool cleaning business"

"Yes may sound stupid now but you wait and see" He said looking at me with his beautiful hazel eyes. We both started to lean in but were interrupted by Beth's giggling.

"Um we should head back" I said throwing our trash away and strolling Beth away. The car ride was extremely awkward and we kept stealing glances at each other. We pulled up to McKinley and Noah ran out before I could say anything. Maybe Rachel was right, maybe I am falling for his charm.


End file.
